Miss Tern's Home for Peculiar Children and Us
by ScintillatingSapphire
Summary: I though we were defeated. I thought we were going to die. That's when I found Miss Tern and her loop. FAX in later chapters. T cuz I'm paranoid.


We were gone. We had been defeated. The humans are all dead. The One Light had won. Kind of, at least. Not only did they manage to kill all the humans, they managed to kill everything on the whole planet. Except us. So, in way, we won, too. Now that's what I call a lab accident.

Somehow we had survived the apocalypse. But now we were living in what was once New York City, but now rubble.

"Max?" I heard Angel say. "I'm cold." I put my arms around her to warm her up as much as I could. Suddenly, a memory flashed my mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Max." Fang said, looking deep into my eyes. "You need to find the Bird, find the loop. Do you understand? Find the Bird, find the loop."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded._

"_I-I can't tell you."_

"_You jerk!" I screeched, anger boiling up inside me from everything from where he left the letter saying that he loved me from kissing Maya to trying to kill Dylan. And that was just to name a _few.**(those last two were in my version of Nevermore. Not what I want to happen, of course, except for maybe the Dylan almost dying part. But it had to happen for the story.) **_"I hate you!"_

_I whipped around to storm off, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around._

"_I love you, Max. Stay safe. Find the Bird, find the loop. That's all I can say."_

"_I love you, too." I whispered, suddenly realizing how true it was. He pulled me into an embrace, and I realized I was crying. _

"_Find the Bird, find the loop. I have to go now." He whispered into my ear. Then he pulled away, snapped out his wings, and flew away, leaving me all alone._

_End of flashback_

I hated him. I really, truly did. What did he think he was doing, telling me he loved me and then abandoning me, "Find the Bird, find the loop" His last freaking words to me!

"Max?" Angel whispered. "I know you're mad at Fang. But you can't stay mad at him forever. Soon, you'll have to find the loop."

"I'll try, honey." I lied. What the heck was a loop?

But, of course, it's useless to lie to somebody who can read minds.

"I don't know what a loop is. But I know that Fang wouldn't mislead you. He really does love you, you know."

"Yeah, right." I huffed. "He's probably kissing Maya's face off as we speak. My _replacement." _

"He would never replace you, Max. You know that."

"Do I? I said, anger rising inside me. "Because, last I checked, Maya was my replacement."

_Flashback_

_I needed someone to talk to. There was nobody better for that than Fang. I didn't care if he still refused to join the flock, I didn't care if he utterly abandoned me. I needed him. I stumbled across more rubble, and finally, I found him._

_And Maya._

_And guess what they were doing?_

_Bingo._

"_Oh my god." I whispered to myself. And, just like that, a wave of bitter emotions washed over me. Hate, anger, betrayal, sorrow._

_I ran back to the flock, unable to watch._

_End of flashback_

"Fang didn't know what he was doing. He was sad. He was confused. He missed you."

"Whoa, what was that last part? Because, based on what I saw, he didn't miss me very much."

"Maya was as close to you as he could get. Like I said, he was sad and confused."

"Sure." I muttered. "Now go to sleep."

A single phrase never left my mind that night. _Find the Bird, find the loop._

_~The next morning~_

I had decided on what the flock was going to do with the remainder of our lives. "Wake up!" I yelled. "We're going on an air trip!"

"To where? Nudge said groggily, sitting up. "Everything is basically dust."

"I have absolutely no idea. But we have to find this thing called a loop."

There were confused looks among the flock, except for Angel, who was smiling at me. _Good choice. _She thought into my mind.

"Look, basically we're going to have to travel all across the world to find this thing called a loop." The flock groaned. "Look," I snapped, irritated with their attitudes. "This may be our only chance of survival. So, without further ado, up an away!"

And up and away we went.

_~forty-eight states later, which is maybe…a month~_

"Max" Said Iggy. "We've been searching for a month and all we've found was rubble and dust."

"We can't give up." I said, landing in…Arizona? It was hard to tell now. That's when I found a miracle of nature. "Guys…look." I said pointing at an archway. Yes, a marble archway, untouched and unscratched, stood from a pile of…you guessed it…rubble and dust.

"Whoa." Said Dylan, walking through it.

That's when he disappeared. He vanished.

"Dylan!" I screeched, running through the arc after him, the rest of the flock following.

That's when our lives were saved.

**Just to clarify something, Miss Tern's loop is the only loop left. All the others were destroyed. I know, I know, poor peculiars, and that also means there's only one ymbryne, none other than Miss Cardinal herself. **


End file.
